


Connection

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since they Drifted with the Kaiju, Hermann and Newt have been connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

Title: Connection  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb  & Newton Geiszler, Newton Geiszler/Hannibal Chau  
Word Count: 800  
Rating: R  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Ever since they Drifted with the Kaiju, Hermann and Newt have been connected.

 

The black car drops Hermann off in front of the apartment building. The goons outside of the door step aside as he makes his way up the steps. Both of them remember what he can do with his cane and stay out of his way now. A hint of a smile crosses Hermann’s lips as the guy on the right flinches when the cane gets a little close to his leg.

He slips inside of the building and makes his way upstairs. He’s glad there’s an elevator because he wouldn’t even be able to move by the time he reached the penthouse. As he gets closer, he can feel his connection with Newt flare to life. He sucks in a breath as wave after wave of memories and emotions appear in his head. It isn’t as horrible as it used to be, but it still manages to catch him off guard every time.

They shouldn’t have this connection. It should have faded a couple of days after they Drifted. Maybe if they’d used proper machines instead of something Newt had rigged up from spare parts or maybe if they hadn’t used the brain of a dead alien, things would be different. There isn’t exactly anyone they can talk to about it either. They’d decided to keep what continued to happen to themselves, at least until it became necessary for others to know. Hermann’s fingers tighten on the end of his cane. If his calculations are correct, and they usually are, that day will come sooner rather than later.

The elevator doors open and Hermann can see Hannibal sitting at the table, reading a paper. Hannibal glances up just long enough to jerk his head toward the hallway before going back to what he was doing. They try to tolerate one another for Newt’s sake. Some days are harder than others.

Hermann pauses outside of the bedroom door. His nose has started to bleed. He pulls out the handkerchief from his pocket (he’s learned to never go anywhere without one), and holds it against his face for a few minutes. His left eye aches. The worst part is he knows Newt going through the same thing.

As he steps through the door, a smile spreads across his face because he not only sees how happy Newt is to have him there, but he can feel it washing over him. Hermann begins shedding layers of clothing as he walks across the room. He stops when he’s been reduced to just his boxers. While full skin on skin contact seems to work better, Hannibal has made it very clear he isn’t thrilled with a naked Hermann spooning his boyfriend.

Newt scoots over on the bed, making room for Hermann to join him. Newt is shirtless and Hermann find himself staring at the gorgeous art decorating the majority of his frame. Through the Drift and their connection, Hermann knows exactly how long each section took to ink, how much it cost, and all the pain Newt went through to get it.

What happens next should be weird, but somehow it feels right. When Hermann wraps himself around Newt’s frame, being careful of his leg, the connection becomes something more. From what they’ve been able to figure out, this is the human version of a Kaiju hive mind. While they aren’t quite drifting, the connection they feel when they’re within a certain distance of one another spreads until everything else fades away.

They speak without words, instead reliving memories of what has happened in the week since Hermann last visited. Once they figured out how to filter things, it had happened completely by accident, the experience became far more enjoyable. Hermann is thrilled he no longer has to see what Newt and Hannibal did in the larger bedroom across the hall.

After some trial and error, they’ve come to the conclusion they need to meet and do this once a week. Going longer than that has very unpleasant consequences, much worse than nosebleeds and eye pain. Besides being plagued by nightmares, the actual Kaiju hive mind rises up, threatening to consume their every waking moment.

The Kaiju aren’t dead. A large number of them died in the explosion which closed the Breach, but that was only one small section of the Kaiju home world. The ones that remain are biding their time, plotting new ways to return and new destruction to unleash on those who did them harm. Without the Jaegers, the world will be in trouble when the Kaiju come back.

That time is not now. Hermann feels Newt relax in his arms. Their connection shifts ever so slightly as sleep begins to drag them down. They’ll have the same dreams tonight, but no nightmares, not when they’re like this. Tonight will be peaceful.


End file.
